


Chaos & Peace

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Ikemen Sengoku Romances Across Time, Ikemen sengoku, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gender Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Growling, Kissing, Loving Sex, Making Out, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Panting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Teasing, Threesome, cursing, happy relationship, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Alone they fight demons and wars. Together, they love and make love that cannot be described. There is no greater pleasure than what they seek and achieve with one another.





	Chaos & Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to these songs a lot when writing this one-shot if you’re curious! New Fears by Lights, & Fade Into You by Sam Pallaido & Clare Bowen

Kenshin and Shingen, paused as they fastened their own eyes with their lovers. They waited lazily on the desk, half undressed with a grin. Shingen shoved the door closed behind him and that's when Kenshin stepped onward. "I came from 500 years in the future only to have to wait all day for you to come to me." Their love sighed as they leaned forward. 

 

Shingen chuckled and licked his lips. "My most sincere apologies."

 

"Oh," They tilted their head which shifted the remaining fabric on their shoulder, it slipped only a fraction to show off their collarbone. "Prove it."  Shingen grinned. 

 

"Hm." Kenshin removed his weapons and placed them down with an unamused expression. "You think you can order, me, around?" His eyes burned as he shifted them back to the person taunting him sitting on his desk. Kenshin made no hesitation in his movements as he appeared before them. His fingers tightened on their chin as he lifted it to peer into those defiant and strong eyes of the one person who made his heart beat off course. "Who do you think I am?"

 

As always they did the unexpected and stood up against him. "You are mine, that's who you are." They wrapped their fingers in his clothing and stepped him back to the desk. He growled but Shingen's hand trailed down the side of his face and a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

 

"Always so aggressive."

 

"That's what we love about him though."

 

"True." Shingen agreed before he dipped his head to Kenshin's and let their lips flow together in a battle for dominance. Any challenges Kenshin faced were met with the beast he kept barely chained inside him. However, neither of his lovers minded that and always worked together to soothe the pain he refused to let go of. They would go to the depths of this earth to bring Kenshin even the tiniest freedom in his heart.

 

For his smile could heal the darkest parts of anyone's soul.

 

Shingen's large fingers curled within those blonde locks at the base of Kenshin's neck, tugging to tease him and it only provoked him to pull their partner into the mix. His lips met theirs as Shingen happily watched while pressing gentle kisses to Kenshin's throat. The fire inside him only grew when Kenshin and their lover let out gentle moans between one another.

 

He held a monster inside him too; it played a ruthless game of hide-and-seek and Shingen hated being at its mercy. It enraged him that he, himself was his own undoing. Yet as his partner's hand slid up his arm to disrobe him - he couldn't focus on anything else but the two people he loved most. Nothing would stop him from making love to them with all he could offer them.

 

Damn the gods. He would rebel their fate for him.

 

Fuck em.

 

Shingen pushed Kenshin forward and all but ripped his top half off. He stood behind him, attacking his neck and shoulders with his lips and teeth. Determined to mark both of them with his name, his soul, and love until one of these marks scarred.  His partner's eyes widened as they still held onto Kenshin. It didn't matter if Shingen looked at them before his arm came around and meshed their body as close to Kenshin's as possible. He took their lips like he was about to close in on an enemy.

 

Relentless and unwavering in his decision. "You are mine, both of you." He whispered in between. "I will not allow any other to have you."

 

"We are yours." His lover said gently, letting one hand rake through his auburn strands of hair. "We forever belong to one another."

 

Kenshin shifted and placed one soft kiss on Shingen's collarbone as he and their partner held hands. "As if anyone but you two could handle me." His cheeks lightly flushed.

 

"Romantic as per usual." Their partner laughed easily, making both of them sink into ease. "What shall I do with you two?" They smiled as they intertwined their other hand with Shingen's and tugged them forward. They would guide them to the bedroom where their night would drift to morning, slowly with their own voices mixing in with the awakening of the creatures outside.

 

They stood between the two of the most intimidating men this era had been gifted. They looked at both of them with a soft expression and love in their eyes. "I love you, Shingen." then their gaze took in Kenshin's and emitted the same response. "I love you, Kenshin."

 

Each man dismissed the rest of their lover's clothing. It left them bare and eager to all that would ensue. Kenshin and Shingen moved together in precise harmony as they unleashed their hearts on their lover's body. The two men lowered their most precious person to the bed and with one underneath and the other on top.

 

Shingen spread their partner's legs, and Kenshin lowered himself down. All it took was a single look for Shingen and Kenshin to form a plan of attack and enact it. Shingen grinned as he kissed his lover while Kenshin's tongue warmed their lower center. "Kenshin." His name came out softly and the man chuckled before his fingers started to work them. Kenshin's movements were steady, firm and relentless in their pursuit of a successful release.

Their soulmate could barely utter a word with Kenshin refusing to slow his tongue and Shingen continuing to sneak kisses in. They didn't want to drool all over themselves but that failed and Shingen only laughed before his own tongue lapped it all up. "Seeing you so dazed..." He said quietly as he nibbled on on their earlobe, they whined at the pleasure that awakened inside them. As they shifted against Shingen, Kenshin wrapped his arms around their calves and held them down. It made them let out a loud moan, and push back into Shingen more.

 

He sighed as they hit his erection which was barely sheathed under his clothing. He knew they felt it because they turned to look at him with half-lidded eyes, their hand reaching across to rub his thigh. He kept one hand on the ground to hold himself and his lover up, and the other moved over his sweetheart's chest where his fingers teased them. "You sure love that, don't you?" He whispered into their ear, they shifted their ass against him and he growled in response. His fingers pulled slightly on the perky nipple in his grasp that made his partner's head fall forward with incoherent words pouring out of their mouth. He squeezed their nipple and they sighed out a response. He continued to tease them, pulling and grasping the area with his hand knowing very well they liked things a little rough. 

 

Kenshin lifted his gaze and his eyes softened as Shingen smiled back at him. “He’s such a good man isn’t he?” Shingen said softly into their partner’s ear. “It’s divine to watch you crumble, I can see everything in this position you know.” He let out a hum and nuzzled his lover’s cheek. “Ah, you love when he swirls his tongue like that, it always makes you press harder into me. Kenshin has such a good mouth on him, sharp and strong. Every flick, stroke and suck makes you lose yourself.” They whined throughout Shingen’s speech and the volume only increased as Kenshin acted out everything Shingen described, perfectly.

 

Kenshin worked his fingers like he was playing piano, tapping and holding as his mouth savored the release his partner gave out. Their cries of pleasure were the most beautiful music one could ever play. Yet, it was for Shingen and Kenshin alone, a shame on one hand but there was no way the rest of the world could ever hear such sounds. No, these were the sounds of love and only meant for the three of them. 

 

Not all treasure should be shared, some should very well be treated as precious and rare as they truly were. “You sure love to run your mouth for someone who is so invested in mine.” Kenshin chuckled lightly as he moved over their lover, kissing up all the way until his lips hovered over Shingen’s. 

 

“He’s painfully hard Kenshin.” Their lover laughed as they shut themselves up by leaving a trail of kisses across Kenshin’s chest. He sighed inwardly and tilted his head to give Shingen a taste of the treat he happily enjoyed a moment ago. Shingen let out a low sound and his body dropped when he felt pressure on his cock. Kenshin moved and pushed him all the way down which earned a smirk from Shingen. Their lover had slipped out from between them and curled around Kenshin, smiling as they whispered in his ear. Kenshin’s eyes burned at whatever suggestion he had heard which made Shingen excited. 

 

The love of their life licked Kenshin’s ear before they focused on the back of his neck and further down as they undressed him from his remaining clothing. “Your body belongs to me,” Kenshin said softly, a fire surging in his eyes as he spoke. He adjusted himself back on Shingen and held his cock in his hand. “Including this pretty mouth of yours.” Shingen opened his lips and Kenshin slid himself in slowly with a deep breath. His tongue was as hot as the man himself, and Shingen’s eyes practically grinned as he swallowed Kenshin right to the back of his throat. Kenshin’s slim fingers held onto the amber locks of Shingen’s hair and he set a pace for the two of them.

 

Shingen’s hands were caressing Kenshin’s thighs as Kenshin took over control, Shingen didn’t mind. He loved watching Kenshin give into the pleasure Shingen could offer him, after all, they both felt the same about their lover. That very person, currently toying with Shingen’s lower half themselves. He couldn’t move his eyes to see but he knew they were enjoying teasing him. He could feel their flighty fingers and cool breaths over his stomach and down his abdomen. His fingers gripped tighter on Kenshin when a single, long, stroke of their lover's tongue on his own cock came to be. 

 

“I don’t even need to look to know you were already leaking when they freed your cock.” Kenshin licked his lips as he brushed away strands of hair. “You’re such a needy man.” His expression became gentle as he leaned down and pressed one kiss to Shingen’s slightly damp forehead. “Make sure you treat him, my love.” Their lover hummed out their reply as they used their tongue around the base of his cock, before sucking on his scrotum which made him close his eyes. He didn’t want to choke on Kenshin’s cock and he knew, knew these two were working together to make him falter.

 

They loved punishing him. He would have laughed if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. He couldn’t stop the low rumbles from escaping him. Kenshin let out quiet pants as he rocked himself deeper and faster into Shingen’s mouth. 

 

Their lover paused to take in the view of the two men they loved most and smiled before they continued to bob up and down on the well-endowed tiger of Kai. They felt his begin to tense as they stroked up and down on the hole beneath his cock. They wanted to push him as far as they could with Kenshin, and so they moved their tongue over it while using their hand to pump him through Kenshin’s orgasm. 

Kenshin felt himself heading into a release and made sure to keep his tiger locked up. His head fell back slightly and his lips shut tightly as he filled Shingen’s mouth. “Such a good kitty,” Kenshin praised him, holding him down as their lover worked him to his release. Shingen’s chest moved up and down quickly. Kenshin lowered himself down to take his nipples into his mouth, biting down hard one right after the other. Shingen’s hands flew to Kenshin’s hips as he arched upwards, thrusting into his lover's hand as he came with a roar filling up the room. 

“What a beautiful meow.” Their lover beamed as they crawled up beside the two men. Kenshin laid himself down on top of the massive man beneath him, while his other arm reached over to run his hand through their lover’s hair. 

Shingen laughed as his arms dropped to his sides. “We’re not done yet.” the three of them laid together for several minutes, light kisses and gentle words exchanged between them. The sun wasn’t even close to coming up which proved their night of passion was far from over. The three of them were like starved animals in the wild searching for so much more until they couldn’t stand without an ache pulsing through them as they went about their day. 

 

“Hah,” Their other half perked up, resting their head on their hands. Their legs kicking up behind them, swaying with joy. “Of course not, I haven’t had my fill of you both yet.”

 

“That won’t be a problem,” Kenshin spoke up, sliding off Shingen. “I prepared you for this, now, come to me.” He instructed as waited, the light from the moon shining over his body as reflecting in his eyes as he looked down at the couple he loved. Shingen stood and offered his hand to their lover and guided them over to Kenshin. “Your body will be wrecked once we’re done with you. You will not be able to seek out anyone else to help you but us. Only our names will be able to slip out of your lungs.” 

They smiled, wetting their lips to kiss each man before speaking. “All I am is yours. Make it known to every inch of me.” 

Shingen lifted them up, resting his lips on their cheek as they took in Kenshin, who in turn held them up in his arms. Shingen rubbed his cock a couple times while he watched their lover enjoy the feel of Kenshin. He had never seen anything more beautiful than these two, and he couldn’t hold himself back from pushing inside his partner as well. He felt Kenshin against him as they both moved in sync to claim their lover’s next undoing. 

They cried out, un able to keep themselves quiet from the feel of both men thrusting inside them. Their cocks moved together and shifted up and down they felt as if they were about to drown. Their head felt light and they wrapped their arms around Kenshin to try and become steady but it didn’t work. They threw their head back into Shingen as everything began to feel so intense, like a volcano were about to erupt. “More,” They uttered out. “Kenshin, Shingen.” They names came out in high whines, the pleasure consuming their lover and spreading into each man next.

“Give it to me.” Someone whispered, no one was sure who spoke, it all began to melt together as they tumbled down to the ground, breaking apart only to join back to become one without any hesitation. Kenshin laid on his back as he thrusted up and Shingen pushed himself down deeper into their partner. Shingen gritted his teeth as groans slipped past his lips. Kenshin refused to look anywhere else but at the two of them and his lip began to bleed from the force of his teeth holding it between them. 

 

Kenshin’s deep voice made its way out as Shingen pressed in further, their cocks meeting as they filled their lover up. Their soulmate’s body gave into them both and their nails scratched down Kenshin, as their body shook with their release. They muttered out words that didn’t from complete sentences but Kenshin ran his fingers over their cheek to sooth them from the stimulation of both men. It was only a matter of seconds before Kenshin tugged his lover’s lips to his as he came inside them, soaking Shingen’s cock with both of their releases. 

 

He began to pant and no longer gritted his teeth as he let out muffled cries into their lover’s neck as he sped up and drove himself to come, his teeth sinking down as he pumped himself through until nothing was left in him. The rough finale made their lover’s body twitch a few times as another release snuck in and faded into the rest. 

 

  
The sweat dripped off their bodies as they collapsed, lost to the pounding of their hearts. They were absolutely drunk in emotions and a mess of happiness. The moon light began to vanish slowly from their room as they rested against each other, shifting so their lover was again in the middle, and each men rolled to their sides to embrace them. Kenshin and Shingen exchanged soft glances and rested their heads over their partner’s as the dawn of the new day began. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, <3 You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/) and don't feel shy to send in requests or to talk! It always makes me so happy to chat with other fans ^-^ 
> 
> p.s. Sorry for the delay! Life got crazy >.<


End file.
